Bordeaux
Bordeaux (ボルドー, Borudō) is a female Blade Brandier and a Player Killer from the guild Kestrel. Online Appearance Bordeaux is a young, red-haired woman scantily dressed in purple and black armor with many spider-like motifs. She wields a twisted, barbed sword when she fights, which is a frequent occurrence. Her wave symbol consists of a large tattoo on her forehead. She seems to be using the same PC type as Ender. Personality Bordeaux loves having power over others. Though she is a fairly skilled fighter she prefers to go after targets much weaker than herself, so that she can dominate them. Not one to believe in a fair fight, she will only attack when she is sure she has the advantage and quickly loses her composure when faced with somebody stronger than herself. She can almost always be found with her lackeys Negimaru and Grein, along with other members of Kestrel. Offline Basic Info In the real world, Bordeaux is a 14-year-old girl named Nina Kircheis. Her father is German and her mother is Japanese. When she was ten, her parents divorced and she moved to Toyama, Japan. She has a prideful personality and isn't good at dealing with change, so this part of her life was filled with stress. She discovered The World during her first year of middle school, and used it as an outlet for all the bitterness she had built up inside. She later became obsessed with Haseo, as she felt they had something in common, as both were all alone. However, as Haseo grew and started making friends and changing, Bordeaux felt jealous and even more obsessed with him. History .hack//Roots thumb|Bordeaux in Roots. In search of Virus Cores, Gord discovered that one had fallen into Bordeaux's possession. Gord found her with Negimaru and Grein and easily defeated her, taking the virus core for himself. Much later Bordeaux helped engineer a large-scale attack on Haseo. Knowing the attack would fail, she hoped to use the event to inflate Haseo's reputation as a PKKer. Her plan was to PK him in the future, hoping that the PKing of such a powerful player would make her a legend herself. Haseo later comes across Bordeaux and several other PKers attacking some helpless newbies. He jumps down and easily kills her and her friends, ruining her plan. .hack//GnU Bordeaux and her henchmen briefly appear in GnU. They interrupt a romantic moment between Raid and Infini by suddenly appearing and PKing both of them. .hack//Alcor thumb|Bordeaux in Alcor After hearing that Nanase, a member of Kestrel decided to leave the Guild and joined Canard Bordeaux decides to enact her own form of revenge on the hapless Twin Blade. She tracks Nanase down to a field, when Canard's Guildmaster Silabus appears Bordeaux decides to PK both of them. However Alkaid appears and rescues them, PKing Bordeaux and her cronies in the process. Angered she swears revenge on all of them. Luring Silabus to a field with a phony e-mail she PKs him, then feeds false information into his friend Gaspard when he comes to rescue him. Revealing Nanase's past as a member of Kestrel she says that the entire attack was a ruse designed by Nanase to betray Canard. Though Silabus refuses to believe it, Alkaid grows angry at Nanase's supposed betrayal and says she'll never forgive Nanase for her crimes. .hack//G.U. Games Bordeaux is PKKed by Haseo when PKing weaker players in an area. Haseo asks her if she knows Tri-Edge, and she tells him she thinks it's a baseless rumor. Afterwards, Bordeaux swears vengeance on Haseo. After discovering that Haseo reverted to level 1, she and her henchmen trail Haseo and Canard and corner them in a dungeon. However, they are driven off by Pi, claiming to have notified Moon Tree of their actions. thumb|left|AIDA-infected Bordeaux When Silabus posts to the BBS to recruit a Harvest Cleric for their Arena party, Saku responds and lures Haseo alone into an area. Bordeaux is paid to PK Haseo by Saku. However, the plan is thwarted by Saku's brother Bo, who tells Atoli about the trap. Atoli in turn calls in Matsu and Sakaki, who put Haseo under Moon Tree protection. In response, Bordeaux's group begins PKing anyone who does business at Canard's Guild Shop. Haseo and Kuhn visit Kestrel's guildmaster Gabi to resolve the issue, and Bordeaux agrees to settle the score during the Arena tournament. Bordeaux, although stronger, loses to Haseo's newly awakened Skeith, and adheres to her promise to stop PKing players who associate with Canard. However, since she broke a promise with Gabi by losing, Bordeaux is kicked out of Kestrel and left alone to brood over her defeat. After the incident with the AIDA server, Bordeaux obtains an AIDA from Sakaki, in exchange for promising to help him take Atoli's Epitaph from Sirius. She uses the AIDA to PK Alkaid, turning her into a Lost One. She then faces Haseo in the Arena once more, but is defeated by him with help from Endrance. She unleashes Oswald, the AIDA within her, but it is defeated by Skeith. Afterwards, she and Grein disappear, leaving Negimaru to fend for himself. The reason for her disappearance was because Haseo's data drain had rendered her temporarily unconscious. Much later she returns and joins up with Negimaru, Grein, Gabi, IYOTEN and Asta to battle with the Gomora army at Coite-Bodher. Following the victory over Cubia she sends an email to Haseo that contains her member address. She says that her reason for joining forces with him is so she can PK him easier, however the real reason is because she wants to get closer to him. At the end of the game, by sending her the marriage card, she seems to show some romantic affection for Haseo, admitting 'She was afraid someone would take him away from her'. .hack//GU+ thumb|Bordeaux in GU+ Similar to the G.U. Games & G.U. Novels Bordeaux's first appearance happened during the opening desert to the G.U. Games. While attempting to PK Atoli and group of new players within the game she and her friends Grein and Negimaru are attacked by Haseo, The Terror of Death. After she is defeated he asks her if she knows anything about Tri-Edge, a legendary Player Killer. who Bordeaux explains is just a rumor, and unknown to her the reason for the condition of Haseo's friend Shino before Haseo then kills her in a quick battle. Later at the Dead World of Indieglut Lugh Bordeaux reappears possessed by an AIDA. She then challenges Haseo to a fight, which he cockily accepts. However using her new AIDA abilities she is able to easily defeat him. However, before she can finish him off she is interrupted by Kuhn who summons Avatar Magus in order to cleanse the AIDA from her character. During the AIDA server incident Haseo encounters Bordeaux at Arche Koeln. Bordeax states she was hospitalized after being defeated by Kuhn and explains her infected by AIDA. Unlike her game incarnation, in this event she acts more friendly towards Haseo. Determined to beat Haseo, she received a mail from an unknown sender, about an item that would make her character stronger. Later she met the person, but was throwaway character, who gave her the item. Bordeaux describes the item as a some sort of Healing Potion, that once used linked her real self to the character, as well driving her insane. .hack//G.U. (Novel) .hack//G.U. Returner Bordeaux is briefly seen at Δ Hidden Forbidden Festival. .hack//4Koma Bordeaux makes a brief appearance challenging Haseo to a fight from atop cliff before Kite violates the laws of perspective and sends her flying with his pinky. She also appears in one strip managing Canard's shop, trying to use the "hard to get" approach to attract customers (and failing miserably). Humorously, the only person she seems to attract doing this is Kuhn. Trivia *Bordeaux is about 5'9" (175 cm) in height. *The English voice actress for Bordeaux also does the voice of Helba from .hack//SIGN and the original .hack video games. *Bordeaux's arena teams are named "Only 1 Target" and "Only 1 Target 2". The "target" in question is obviously Haseo. *Bordeaux's Blade is Spider's Karma, a rare level 25 weapon, in keeping with her spider-type theme. *In addition to the spider theme, "Oswald", the AIDA she was possessed by, was also a spider. *Bordeaux could be seen as a foil to Midori: Bordeaux's predominantly black and purple to Midori's predomonantly blue and white clothes, Bordeaux's tanned skin to Midori's pale skin, short hair to long hair, loud to quiet, crass to pleasant, violent to cool-headed, self-abosorbed to guilty. Even their motifs seem to conflict: spiders to dragonflies. *Bordeaux's starting level is 74, the level she was at before Haseo Data Drained her in Vol. 2. *Bordeaux's name is also a city in France that produces a wine of the same name. It is a red wine with a purplish, almost black color which matches her outfits color scheme. See also Es:Bordeaux Pl:Bordeaux Category:GU Games Characters Category:G.U.＋ Characters Category:G.U. Novel Characters Category:Roots Characters Category:Blade Brandiers Category:GnU Characters Category:Alcor Characters Category:CELL Characters Category:Female Game Characters Category:Female Human Characters